


First Blush

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Exoticism, M/M, Objectification, Pining, Sex Dreams, Unrealistic Fantasies, Warcraft Kinkmeme, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin meets Lor’themar Theron, this begins a fascination he can’t help and doesn’t really want to. <br/>For this prompt on the Warcraft Kinkmeme: Anduin finds himself with a crush on Lor'themar after meeting him. Wet dreams and unrealistic fantasies ahoy! (cataclysm/pre mop timeline, so Anduin's a teen. No ten years olds please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blush

Anduin has been in Dalaran for a week, visiting Jaina and enjoying a break from his studies. His father had been reluctant to allow his visit, of course, but Anduin had assured him that he would stay near Jaina and away from the Sunreavers. He felt a bit guilty about having used slightly underhanded tactics to secure his father’s approval—really he was seventeen now, and puppy eyes were a bit harder to pull off than when he was twelve—but he had wanted to visit.

All of those thoughts left Anduin when he first saw _him_ though.

<3

The Kirin Tor were throwing a party to commemorate the anniversary of the fall of the Lich King. It was a happy but solemn event, so many lives lost and destroyed in Arthas’ mad drive. It was also a very well attended event, with people coming from all over to honor the fallen and celebrate their freedom.

Anduin was content stay at the edge of the festivities and watch people celebrate, but he saw Prophet Velen beckon to him.

"Prophet Velen, hello." he greeted, glad to see the draenei.

"Anduin, I’ve told you to call me Velen," he was greeted in return, before the priest turned to his companion, a Sin’dorei woman, “I have someone I’d like you to meet, Anduin, this is Lady Liadrin, leader of the Blood Knights and commander of the Shattered Sun Offensive."

"Lady Liadrin," Anduin repeated, surprised for a moment, “I’ve heard a great deal about you." The moment the words left his mouth Anduin realized their awkwardness, but Liadrin merely laughed.

"I’m sure you have Prince Anduin," she replied, “and it is nice to meet you as well."

Anduin’s face flushed, but he accepted her offered handshake with grace, glad that she had forgiven his indelicate statement.

After their tenuous start he and Liadrin chatted for a while more, Anduin hadn’t realized Velen had drifted away from their conversation until the space he had been standing in was filled by another.

Anduin glanced over, startled that he hadn’t noticed anyone approaching, and was stunned. Liadrin turned to him with a smile and said, “Prince Anduin, may I present Lord Lor’themar Theron, Regent of Quel’Thalas."

"I…Lord Theron, it’s an honor," Anduin managed to greet the elf, but was hardly aware of what he’d said. He had heard that the Regent Lord was attractive, but he hadn’t quite understood what was meant by that until now. Lord Theron was effervescent, to Anduin his presence was comforting and solid, touched with warmth and light.

"Prince Anduin, I am glad to meet you as well," Lord Theron greeted him, inclining his head slightly, “if I might interrupt your monopoly of Lady Liadrin?" the combination of the Regent Lord’s small smile and the thread of humor in his voice made Anduin blush again. He excused himself quickly, and settled himself away from the crowd near one of the open windows, hoping that the fresh air would help him. Yet, throughout the rest of the party his eyes kept finding Lord Theron in the crowd.

<3

_He didn’t know where he was but it was warm there, the first blush of spring in a forest. He looked around in wonder at the trees, but a long, graceful hand covered his eyes and he was pulled gently back to rest against the taller form behind him. A mouth brushed against his ear before whispering, “Prince Anduin."  
_

He woke gasping, his memory of the Regent Lord’s voice ringing in his ears.

<3

Returning to Stormwind was a blessing and a curse, on one hand Anduin was glad to be home, but on the other he would have to endure his father’s interrogation about how his trip had been. He didn’t think he could stand to tell his father about meeting Lord Theron, much less the very disturbing dream he’d had.

It was easy to find where the SI:7 kept their files on the Sin’dorei, and if he hadn’t been so consumed with curiosity, Anduin might have felt a tad guilty for abusing his privileges like this. But he simply _had_ to know everything he could about the Regent Lord.

Skimming through the file that had been collected, Anduin couldn’t help but feel an even greater respect for him, and was saddened that such a stalwart and honorable person had left the Alliance.

<3

_He was somewhere warm, the air smelled of spice and perfume, and dimly lit lamps cast flickering light on the sheer draperies hanging from the ceilings. Sitting up he found himself on a plush bed, the feel of the silken sheet on his skin alerting him to the fact that he was naked. The bed shifted, and there beside him was Lor’themar Theron; the elf was nude as well, his modesty barely preserved by the same red silk sheet that Anduin was clinging to, his long ice-pale hair was unbound and falling in waves around him, the light reflecting off of earrings he had only dimly noticed the Regent wearing when they had met._

_Anduin froze, totally arrested by the sight before him, and the Regent gave him that same small amused smile he had when they had met, before he ran a hand gently across one of Anduin’s cheeks, the deep red of the lacquer on his claw-like nails making the prince think of fresh-shed blood. Had Lord Theron been wearing nail lacquer when they had met? Anduin hazily recalled that he had been, and that he had noticed all of the Sin’dorei he had met seemed to have been wearing lacquer of some shade or another.  
_

_The elf turned Anduin’s head so their noses nearly brushed, then leaned in and carefully kissed him, slowly coaxing Anduin into returning the kiss. It was what Anduin had imagined being kissed was like, and the Regent’s mouth tasted like sweet fruit and the whiskey he had once been allowed to try on a special occasion. Anduin shuddered as he felt the Regent slowly trail his hand down his chest and stomach. He hadn’t even realized he was hard until the Regent grasped Anduin’s length, the calluses on his hand rough against the sensitive skin. Their kiss swallowed up Anduin’s moans as the Regent moved his hand just so and the Prince came writhing.  
_

He woke with a start, again gasping for breath, flushing in embarrassment as he realized his sticky nightclothes. He hoped he didn’t see Lord Theron again for a long while, because Anduin didn’t think he could face him without being absolutely mortified any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh, poor Anduin, it’s called puberty honey it happens to us all
> 
> If anyone is wondering why Lor’themar is continually referred to in strangely abstract or formal terms it’s because this is Anduin’s POV.
> 
> And my Sin'dorei Cultural Headcanons are very complicated and inspired by several lovely people.


End file.
